


Permissible Philandering

by Del_Rion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brief interaction that could be seen as DUB-CON, Community: kink_bingo, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony originally wanted to ask Jane what she was using his AI for, restricting a feed coming from one of the Tower’s rooms. Getting his answer led to something else entirely – including a bedroom and two of his fellow Avengers whom he hadn’t assumed were quite so forward when it came to sex.</p><p><b>Written for:</b> My card on <i>Kink Bingo</i>’s Round 6 (free space; used prompt: Exposure / Exhibitionism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissible Philandering

**Author's Note:**

> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Permissible Philandering
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers (MCU)
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Jane Foster, J.A.R.V.I.S., Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve/Thor, Steve/Thor/Tony (implied: Jane/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content (M/M  & M/M/M, barebacking, cum play, exhibitionism/voyeurism, oral sex, rimming, spanking; ALSO: interaction (for a short span of time) that could be considered as mildly dubious consent). Language. Mild spoilers for _Thor: The Dark World_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers, and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Shane Black, Kenneth Branagh, Joe Johnston, Alan Taylor, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra (mythras-fire)
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Permissible Philandering_ :** For a while now I’ve had an itch to write Steve/Thor (or, ThunderShield, as the fandom calls it). This is me fulfilling that desire – and throwing in some Tony for good measure because I love the idea of placing Tony in the middle of this (and Jane, because you shouldn’t forget about Jane).
> 
> Also, J.A.R.V.I.S. may be a “shipper”.
> 
> Plus, I have no idea why Thor is being such a dick to Tony in this one, seriously.
> 
> This story is _Iron Man 3_ and _Thor: The Dark World_ compliant.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Permissible Philandering**
> 
> * * *

****

## Permissible Philandering

 

 

****

### Avengers Tower

“Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Tony called out, glaring at nothing in particular since the HUD had already shut down. “Could you focus? I’m kind of stuck here.” 

_“Pardon me, sir,”_ the AI replied and moved the mechanical arms that had been holding the Iron Man armor pinned between them. 

Tony had just flown in from a mission and while the flight had given him a little time to recuperate, his suit was busted and wouldn’t retract to let him out without a little extra help. That’s what the assembly/disassembly arms were for, but with his AI snoozing on the job that hadn’t happened automatically. 

Fact was, though, J.A.R.V.I.S. never ‘snoozed’, and the AI’s lack of attention was a little alarming. 

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked as the armor was finally pried open from around him and he wriggled free of it. “You reported no unusual activity while I was gone.” 

_“Everything is just fine, sir. All systems operational.”_

“Then how come you sound distracted?” 

_“That sounds like a very odd statement, sir. I am here to serve.”_

“Until you aren’t, you mean.” 

There was no immediate reply. Then, almost distractedly: _“Did you require anything else, sir?”_

Tony frowned, stretching a little to work out the post-flight tension from his body. “What’s going on?” 

_“I believe I already informed you that there is nothing wrong.”_

“I don’t believe you. You’re _distracted_ and I don’t like that. What else are you doing? Show me,” he added, gesturing at a screen nearby. J.A.R.V.I.S. laid out all the current processes – of which there were many. Tony looked over every item, and all of them appeared normal – save for one that stood out a bit, and Tony tapped the line of code to open it up for further inspection. “Who’s having you lock down the feed from this room?” 

_“Dr. Foster, sir.”_

“Why?” 

_“I am not at liberty to say, sir.”_

“You can tell me.” 

_“Perhaps you should check with Dr. Foster; I would not want to betray her confidence.”_

Tony huffed, disappointed. He could make J.A.R.V.I.S. talk but part of letting the AI grow was to sometimes go along with his quirks – which in this case was to keep a secret from Tony. 

It wasn’t at all like the AI: J.A.R.V.I.S. always put Tony first, which meant that whatever was going on in that room wasn’t something that would put Tony in danger. 

With that sorted out, Tony left the workshop and went up to the room where the restricted feed was being sent to. He knocked on the door and, after hearing a muffled ‘yeah’, he opened the door and poked his head in. “Hey, Jane,” Tony greeted. 

“Oh, you’re back!” Jane said too loudly, motioning with her hand as if to sweep something away – or off, because there was a wide screen open in front of her, with porn playing. Tony didn’t need to see the whole picture to figure out that much, being a bit of an expert in that area, and he had no idea why that was such a secret… 

Then he remembered that whatever she was watching was coming from another room in the Tower, and that was when his eyes caught something golden on the screen. 

“Uh…” Jane stammered, clearly at a loss for words. “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“I’m not sure, yet, _what_ it looks like,” Tony confessed and stepped inside, closing the door. While Jane seemed to appreciate the privacy of the closed door she looked uncertainly at Tony – and simultaneously tried to block his view of the screen with her body, which, considering her lithe form and the sixty-five-inch screen, was a failed attempt. 

“Good,” she volunteered. “This is…” 

_“Private,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. offered from the room’s speakers. 

Tony glanced at the strategically placed camera that allowed the AI to view the room and raised an eyebrow to signal his disappointment in J.A.R.V.I.S.’s act as an accomplice in… whatever was going on. 

_“Fuck,”_ someone said, and it wasn’t Tony, Jane, or the AI. 

Tony cocked his head, focusing his eyes on the screen and, for a second, he had the strangest idea forming in his head. 

_“You are beautiful when you start to come undone,”_ another voice said, and once again it was none of the three in the room. 

The idea in Tony’s head was getting a bit too real for comfort. 

_“Thor…”_

The sounds of kissing, hot and wet and drawn out, were unmistakable. Jane shifted, blushing a little. “It really is a private show – I mean, not a show, but… A thing. A private _thing_.” She really wasn’t at her most articulate when she got flustered. 

Tony blinked, allowing his ears a moment to focus on the little groans and huffs of air coming from the screen’s speakers. It was no longer lips on lips but lips on other parts of a body, sucking and licking. Tony wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he could tell the difference just by listening. 

He was, however, a little uncomfortable that it was getting him hard, especially in the undersuit that wasn’t made to hide such a reaction. 

At least Jane was looking at anything but him, clearly torn between doing something about his presence and returning to watch the screen and whatever was taking place on it. A rather loud groan broke her resolve and she whirled around to stare at the screen, which up close wasn’t good for the eyes and forced her to take a step back to take it all in – which finally gave Tony a perfect look at Steve Rogers sucking on one of Thor’s nipples, both of them naked and unmistakably hard. 

Just then, Thor slid a hand up Steve’s shoulder and into his hair, gripping tight, grinding Steve’s face a bit closer to his skin. Tony couldn’t help a small groan at the sight of Steve’s teeth digging into the firm pectoral muscle and Jane positively whimpered – then placed a hand over her mouth as if remembering she wasn’t alone. She shot a deer-in-the-headlights look at Tony who was looking at the screen rather than at her. 

It was entirely possible Tony’s new fixation might be a problem, but there was some real-life quality porn taking place here and it wasn’t nearly as weird as it should have been that it featured two of the strongest, bravest men Tony had ever had the honor to meet and fight alongside. 

On the screen, Thor dragged Steve’s head up and into a kiss that looked almost brutal. The way Steve responded, all open-mouthed panting and hips snapping against Thor’s, gave away his enjoyment at the rough treatment. 

“I’m not sure I should be watching this,” Tony finally said, not completely conscious of the words leaving his mouth until they did. 

“Me neither,” Jane admitted. “We, uh… didn’t talk about that.” 

“About what?” Tony frowned, glancing at her although his eyes kept wandering back to the screen. 

“Other people,” Jane gestured at the air as if that made sense. “J.A.R.V.I.S. was supposed to make sure the feed stayed private.” 

_“The feed is still secure, Dr. Foster,”_ the AI replied. 

On the screen – or, in the room Thor and Steve were in – the Asgardian suddenly picked Steve up, one hand still in his hair and the other grabbing his flank. It looked like it took no effort at all, even with Steve’s bulk – just like it was effortless when Thor tossed Steve down on a bed, the cameras in the room smoothly following the motion. The bed creaked, Steve groaned, and Thor took a moment to fist his own cock in his hand as he stood at the foot of the bed. 

_“Touch yourself,”_ the Asgardian ordered. 

Steve’s hand flew to his own cock so fast that he must have wanted to touch himself for a fairly long time. Steve tossed his head back at the first touch, his whole body arching like getting his fist around his cock was the best thing in the world. 

Tony tried to mentally order Thor to do something that was _better_ than jerking off but clearly Thor didn’t get the message because he kept stroking himself while Steve did the same, chest heaving and legs shifting restlessly. 

_“He is truly gorgeous, is he not?”_ Thor mused out loud – then looked straight up at one of the cameras. 

Jane blushed even further, biting her fingers. 

“They know you’re watching?” Tony guessed. 

Jane nodded. 

“Are they putting on a show for you?” It wasn’t like he had to know but he was curious. After all, he had never thought Steve would agree to anything like this. Not that he had thought Steve was into men, either, but then, Thor wasn’t a _man_ if you were being literal… 

Jane struggled for words. “Yes and no. Maybe. I think they just, you know, like it.” 

It was clear there was some mutual attraction between Steve and Thor going on there. The Avengers had fought together a long enough time that a solid friendship had formed between most of them. Steve and Thor had bonded over a lot of things, yet Tony hadn’t thought this might be one of them. 

Steve let out a choked moan and as Jane and Tony’s eyes flew back to the screen, they found Thor had finally joined the super-soldier on the bed. Steve was now on his knees, ass up in the air and hands fisting the sheets into a violent mess as Thor ate out his ass like there was no tomorrow. 

Tony’s cock wasn’t just politely interested anymore and his ass clenched in envy: Thor knew what he was doing, spreading Steve’s buttocks open – either to give the nearest camera a good look or to make it easier for his tongue to slip inside their leader’s ass. 

Steve was loving it, and not at all above vocalizing it: _“Fuck, yes, Thor! Do that again,”_ he demanded and succumbed to a series of moans and grunts that would have made most porn stars cry tears of envy. It looked real, unabashed and wild, and Tony wondered if only Thor’s grip on Steve’s hips kept the super-soldier still as the Asgardian slowed down, giving them a good show of licking up and down Steve’s crack before sticking his tongue in and sucking on the sensitive rim. 

Steve’s hands tore a giant hole in the sheets and he burrowed his fingers deeper. Tony knew he was going to be buying a new mattress for that bed and simultaneously wondered whether anyone would have ever cared to explain to him what exactly happened to the old one. 

Thor grinned against Steve’s ass, licking the asshole for a last time before he moved down. He went for the balls hanging between Steve’s legs, tugging them between his lips with that clever tongue, and Steve’s thighs shook hard enough to see on camera. Thor then moved lower – to draw back Steve’s hard cock and suck on it. 

Steve came in five seconds flat and Thor moved back up, holding Steve’s ass open as he slowly allowed the pearly liquid to dribble down onto it from between his lips. Tony held his breath as a thick river of cum slid down Steve’s crack, but Thor swooped down to catch it on his tongue, once again proceeding to push it into Steve’s ass. 

If Steve’s small moans were any indication, he knew what Thor was doing without getting a good look at it. 

“Didn’t know they did that on Asgard,” Tony said, feeling like he needed to say something. 

“You have no idea,” Jane countered, leaving entirely too much for Tony’s imagination to figure out. 

“Care to elaborate?” he asked – because how could he not? 

“Not really,” Jane murmured, face flaming. 

_“Jane?”_ Thor’s voice suddenly pierced the momentary silence. He was kneeling on the bed, hard cock jutting up, Steve still in position in front of him. 

“Uh,” Jane said, sounding very uncertain of herself. 

_“Tony’s incorporeal assistant tells me he has arrived at the Tower and is currently in your presence.”_

“Yes,” Jane answered. Clearly J.A.R.V.I.S. was relaying messages but Tony couldn’t hear his AI saying anything to Thor at the other end. Then again, J.A.R.V.I.S. would be perfectly capable of masking any interference on his part. 

_“Is he bothering you?”_ Thor asked next. 

“Well, he hasn’t left and I’m not sure he’s too happy that we’re doing what we’re doing,” she replied, giving Tony a quick look. 

_“Is he mad?”_ Steve’s voice joined the conversation. He shifted his head so that he wasn’t speaking into the mangled sheets. 

“I’m not sure…” 

Thor turned to look at Steve and for a moment it sounded like the audio was turned off. Whatever they were doing, it was meant to be kept from Jane and Tony, and then Thor stood up and left the camera’s view. J.A.R.V.I.S. didn’t follow him so Tony assumed it wasn’t important. 

Steve rolled over to his back on the bed, looking like he was trying to relax – or so it seemed before his hand drifted back down to his cock and started tugging on it. Clearly, stamina in battle wasn’t the only thing the serum helped with. 

“Well, I take it he is not too mad about our activities,” Thor suddenly announced from behind Tony, making him jump – just before a hand larger and much stronger than his own slid over his crotch and squeezed his cock. Jane’s eyes grew wide and Thor chuckled, leaning his body against Tony’s backside. 

Tony felt hot and tried to take a step to the side but Thor’s other arm curled around his shoulder and chest, fingers settling firmly around his throat, not choking but not giving him room to wriggle either. 

“In fact,” Thor mused, leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder, breaths brushing against Tony’s ear, “I would wager he was enjoying the show.” 

Tony opened his mouth to protest although, on second thought, who wouldn’t enjoy the sight of Steve and Thor together? Before he could get a word in the hand caressing his crotch pressed harder against his cock and the words transformed into a moan in his throat. 

“What should we do with him?” Thor mused, the low rumble of his voice making shivers run down Tony’s spine. 

“Maybe you should check with him before you do anything,” Jane suggested. “Things are a bit more complicated here on Earth…” 

“Complicated they may be,” Thor agreed, his fingers still massaging Tony’s cock through his undersuit, “but I believe I know his answer to my next question.” 

_“For the sake of consent, please ask him anyway, Mr. Odinson,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. butted in. 

The fingers around Tony’s throat loosened slightly and the hand on his crotch moved a bit lower, gripping his balls. “Will you join me and Steve in the other room?” Thor asked. 

Tony closed his eyes, telling himself to count to ten before blurting out the obvious answer. 

_“Sir?”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. prompted. 

“What do you want, my signature at the bottom of a consent form?” Tony snapped and opened his eyes, figuring that this was very much happening. 

_“Your oral affirmation will do.”_

“Not the best word to use in this situation,” Tony hissed at the AI – just as Thor chuckled and leaned his head in to suck on a rather sensitive spot on Tony’s neck, gearing his brain back towards the original question. “Yes,” he said before he forgot, “although I’m pretty sure your original plan didn’t call for my involvement,” he added, glancing at Jane. 

“Plans change,” Thor hummed, his hand moving form Tony’s balls to his cock again. 

Tony lowered his hands to ground himself – then found that Thor was exactly as naked behind him as he had been when he left the screen a minute earlier. His hands shot back from the naked thighs he had touched and Thor chuckled again, shamelessly pressing his hips against Tony’s backside. 

“Touch me, Anthony,” the Asgardian crooned in his ear. 

“I might – if you agree to never call me that again,” Tony bargained. 

“We have a deal.” 

Tony placed his hands back on Thor’s thighs, which flexed a little as the taller man continued to rut against Tony’s ass at a slow pace. Jane watched them like she wasn’t sure she should, which was a little odd. Tony was beginning to wonder whose idea this had been – and for whose benefit. 

“You’re making Steve wait,” Jane said finally. 

“Aye,” Thor agreed and relinquished his hold on Tony, stepping back. 

Tony swayed a bit, reeling at the sudden lack of contact, feeling unnaturally off balance. After all, it had been a while since someone managed to surprise him this much. 

“Come,” Thor encouraged, snapping him out of his moment of indecision. 

Jane gave him the thumbs-up and turned back towards the screen – where Steve was still lying on the bed, stroking himself; he gave the camera a glance every now and then as if he was truly getting bored. 

Thor’s hand settled on his arm and Tony was pulled out of the room, the door closing behind them. It occurred to him only then that Thor and Steve weren’t across the hallway, or even on the same floor. The whole set-up seemed inconvenient and Tony debated the reasons for it as Thor guided them to a waiting elevator. 

They rode down two floors, Thor’s hand never dropping from Tony’s arm. 

As they stepped out of the elevator, Tony knew they were just a few doors away from the origin of this show. It finally dawned on him that there was a perfectly good reason why he couldn’t just go in and join his teammates. Halting mid-step, Tony got a questioning look from Thor. “I need to…” Tony started, wondering how to make it sound perfectly normal. “I’m pretty sure I need Pepper’s permission for whatever comes next.” 

_“I took the liberty of contacting Miss Potts,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. announced. _“She gave you the go-ahead – on the condition that she gets to view the footage of anything that takes place after you enter the room.”_

“Oh.” Tony knew Pepper was an awesome girlfriend but he had expected her to demand at least some kind of talk with Tony before letting him do something like this; not the ‘ _are you gay?_ ’ variety because Pepper knew him too well to ask those kinds of questions, but more like ‘ _has this happened before – and will it happen again?_ ’. 

“We shall proceed, then,” Thor decided and resumed walking. He could have easily dragged Tony along so Tony chose to walk under his own power, following Thor to a door that didn’t look any different from the others yet behind it lay something Tony wasn’t sure he quite understood. 

Thor opened the door without bothering to knock and thrust Tony inside like a pig into a lion’s den. 

Tony didn’t squeal but he did do a double take at the bed because it was one thing to look at a feed on a screen and something else to see the real thing – not to mention smelling the faint aroma of musk, sweat and sex floating inside the room. 

Thor closed the door and Steve leaned up on one elbow to get a better look at them. He didn’t look shocked, more like mildly surprised – which made Tony wonder what he and Thor had talked about before Thor came up to fetch Tony. 

“Huh,” Steve commented. “I didn’t think he would agree.” Clearly he meant Tony. 

“I haven’t actually agreed to anything,” Tony started although he knew how it sounded; he tried to think of something to say that would explain how complicated he found the situation – or _uncomplicated_ , seeing as Tony’s cock was still hard when Thor brushed a hand across his groin, fingers copping more than just a feel. 

“Strip,” Thor ordered, removing his hand to let Tony comply. 

Tony rarely felt inadequate in the bedroom – any bedroom – but if there was ever a time to feel inferior, this was it. On the field Tony was brash and knew his worth, but when placed between a naked super-soldier and an alien worthy of his godly status, he felt rather… small. 

He didn’t like that but it wasn’t as if he could puff out his chest and measure up, either. 

“I’m starting to think this might not have been such a good idea,” he murmured. 

“Your Lady Pepper has agreed and clearly you found our earlier activities pleasing,” Thor mused, circling him. Yup, he was still naked and hard – even more so as he reached down to stroke himself. 

“That doesn’t mean he’s willing,” Steve commented from the bed, sitting up. “If you don’t want a part in this you are free to leave. No hard feelings.” 

Tony glanced at Steve, carefully trying not to follow his long legs to a prominent patch of golden hair on his otherwise relatively smooth skin. “It’s not about the lack of _wanting_ as much as –” 

Thor, clearly, was in no mood to talk, grabbing Tony’s face mid-sentence and crushing their mouths together. Tony didn’t appreciate the manhandling but his cock found it thrilling enough. 

The kiss was hard and dirty from start to finish; Tony was positive Thor didn’t kiss Jane like that. She wasn’t frail and would prove wrong any fool that thought otherwise, yet Thor’s manner was completely different from what Tony had seen between him and Jane, which made him suspect this was some kind of ‘shield-brothers’ thing. 

Before he could adequately respond to Thor’s kiss, the Asgardian drew back and removed his hands from Tony’s person. “Strip,” he repeated, “or I shall tear your clothing off your body.” 

“He will, too,” Steve threw in from the bed. 

Tony reached for the hidden zippers of his undersuit, throwing Steve a challenging look because he needed a distraction. “Is that how you got naked?” he questioned. 

Steve grinned, utterly shameless but also more relaxed than Tony had seen him in a long time – maybe ever. 

Thor made an impatient sound and Tony hurried up his stripping, seeing as the undersuit was still whole and he had no inclination to change that. When he finally tugged the suit off his feet and set it aside, he made sure to stand as tall as he could, the tension in his body a lot like the prolonged fight-or-flight response in a particularly tense battle. 

Silence grew between them and Tony’s stance wavered a little. Beneath Steve and Thor’s combined looks, he was once again starting to feel small and inferior. Tony knew he was fit for someone his age, his form perfectly toned by hard work instead of hours spent in a gym. There was no reason to be ashamed, but being a man had a lot to do with measuring up to the other guys – and then surpassing them in some way – and he wasn’t surpassing anyone in this room when it came to pure physical prowess. 

“Did you just come back from a fight?” Steve asked, his voice adopting a strange note. 

As if stirred by their leader’s words, Thor’s left hand moved forward, tracing down Tony’s naked ribs where a few bruises stood against his skin. 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, “pretty much.” The battle had ended roughly three hours ago, but in between a couple hours flying back and then finding out about this… “I should get cleaned up,” he mused half-heartedly while Thor’s hand kept mapping every bruise he could find without moving from where he stood. 

Without warning, Thor pressed hard against a particularly prominent bruise on Tony’s hip, the unexpected pressure making Tony hiss in pain. “I can feel your skin heating up,” Thor murmured. 

Tony rarely talked about Extremis although his team knew of its existence and the vital role it played in his body these days. “The bruises will heal soon enough,” Tony shrugged and moved to bat Thor’s hand away – or tried; Thor’s hand shifted further along Tony’s skin, away from the bruised hip to grab onto Tony’s right buttock instead. His grip was sure and almost as forceful as the kiss, making Tony’s mind instantly jump back to the image of Thor rimming Steve’s ass and spreading him open. 

“They think you are so frail without your suit,” Thor mused. 

“Don’t tease him,” Steve ordered from the bed. 

Thor hummed and withdrew his hand – then smacked the buttock he had been holding, surprising the hell out of Tony. It stung, to put it mildly, and Tony’s hands shot back to protect the area while he shot Thor an unpleasant look. Thor merely grinned and slid a hand over to Tony’s cock instead. 

The feeling of Thor’s fingers without fabric getting in the way was good, his grip almost too certain in assuming what Tony liked. Tony almost forgave him for the unexpected slap on the ass until Thor stopped moving his hand and tightened his hold instead, bordering almost on painful, and pulled Tony forward. 

Tony didn’t know a man in the whole world who would resist that kind of pull, so he followed Thor over to the bed, shuffling his feet and walking awkwardly as he tried not to pull back and cause himself unnecessary pain. 

When Thor stilled, Tony offered him a glum look. The Asgardian merely grinned again, as if amused, and let go. 

Tony moved his own hands to his genitals, cradling them a bit protectively. “Do you have a problem with asking people to do things in the bedroom?” he asked Thor. “Honey works a lot better than vinegar.” 

“True, but you were the one to intrude on our activities,” Thor replied, standing proudly at the foot of the bed, a few feet from Tony, stroking his cock again. 

“Then why drag me in here instead of asking me to leave?” Tony asked. “Is this your idea of a punishment for trying to find out what’s happening under my own roof – with my personal AI?” 

“We did not think J.A.R.V.I.S. would be so easily distracted from his other duties,” Steve volunteered. One of his hands crept up Tony’s flank onto his hip and up his side before heading down again. It was almost similar to what Thor had done but Steve didn’t press down on any of the bruises. 

“I wouldn’t have thought he would be distracted, either, but here we are,” Tony huffed. Not that ‘here’ was entirely unpleasant, as long as Thor stopped manhandling him. 

“Indeed,” Steve agreed then placed his hand on Tony’s arm. “Will you join me on the bed?” 

That wasn’t a phrase Tony had expected to hear from Steve in a million years, but now that it was there and Steve was looking at him expectantly, Tony dared to let go of his cock and balls and settle on the bed on his knees, between Steve’s spread legs. Steve didn’t ask him to move, offering him a smile instead, then leaned back on his elbows, stretching his body out. 

Tony watched him and decided he hadn’t been asked here to study Steve’s fine physique; he leaned forward, cautiously, looking for any signs of refusal, then bowed his head to land a single kiss on Steve’s thigh. The blond merely let out a small sigh at the contact and Tony grew bolder, moving up until he smelled Steve’s arousal and remembered what he had thought of doing earlier. He had poor impulse control at the best of times and so he moved his mouth to the left, finding Steve’s cock, and after licking a broad swipe up along the shaft he took it in his mouth with little trouble. 

The noise Steve made wasn’t a sigh but not quite a groan either. His legs shifted, bumping against Tony’s sides, shifting his hips just slightly. Tony took it all as a good sign and changed the angle in order to take Steve deeper, lips and tongue working. He might have been rusty _but_ he knew what he was doing, which was more than could be said for most people he had been in bed with. 

“Fuck,” Steve finally uttered as Tony managed to take almost all of him in his mouth and throat. The single profanity sounded absolutely sinful, coming from the man who rarely swore; Steve didn’t need to use swear words as a crutch to get his disappointment or anger across – a quality Tony envied sometimes. 

He was just getting into a good, deep rhythm when he felt a sudden pressure at the back of his head – a hand – pushing him down. Tony knew it was Thor even without looking and moved one hand to dislodge his hold but it was like trying to push at an immovable object – an object which was forcing his head down the last half inch, threatening his self-control. 

Steve noticed it before Tony’s teeth pressed against his dick in warning. “Don’t do that,” the super-soldier ordered, moving a bit beneath Tony. The weight disappeared from the back of his head and Tony took the chance to move up, coughing on his arm and fixing Thor with a third unpleasant look during a very short span of time. “Stop bullying him,” Steve added, coming to Tony’s defense. 

“Cap doesn’t like bullies,” Tony agreed. 

Thor looked contrite for a few seconds, like he was re-thinking some strategy. Soon he slid his fingers up along Tony’s thigh, teasing lightly. “Please go back to what you were doing,” he suggested. 

“No more funny stuff,” Tony warned and gave Steve a look. The blond nodded and scooted a bit further up on the bed. Tony followed then lowered his head again, using one hand to lift Steve’s hard cock from his stomach and suck it between his lips, receiving a contented sigh from above him. 

Thor’s weight moved on the bed, keeping Tony from getting too absorbed in the task at hand. He didn’t know what Thor’s deal was but he would continue to keep an eye on him, just in case. If Thor was upset about Tony intruding on their moment, he could have just told him to leave and mind his own business instead of coming up to drag him down here. 

Warm skin brushed against the insides of Tony’s knees and he could tell Thor had settled behind him. He was about to tell him to not get too close or else, but Steve let out a husky ‘yes’ just then and Tony’s legs were suddenly forced wider, his stance changing. He steadied his weight with his hands and drew back from Steve’s cock, casting Thor a baleful look over his shoulder just in case –missing his mark as Thor leaned in behind him and licked a bold path from Tony’s balls to his tailbone, an obscene groan escaping the wide chest as he did. 

Tony, personally, felt a little closer to letting out that squeal. 

Thor stilled once he completed his path, his chin settling on top of Tony’s ass, eyes catching his as Tony continued to look over his shoulder. “I can taste the battle on your skin.” 

If he meant sweat and grime, then yeah, probably; Tony hadn’t exactly thought of getting sexed up when he got out of the suit. At least he had taken a bath before he got called out – a rude interruption of his lazy morning – or else he would have refused to get naked before they got started on any of this. 

Steve’s hands grabbed onto his shoulder and arm, startling Tony a bit, and tugged him up along his body. Knowing he probably didn’t want to fight at this point, Tony went willingly, then braced himself as Steve shifted his legs to get into a different position. Tony ended up lying flush against him, Steve’s legs between his own, spreading both their thighs wide open. Their cocks were pressed together which must have been his goal because Steve wriggled a little, making Tony groan and grind back down against him. 

“This is better,” Steve decided and looked past Tony’s arm at Thor. “Lick him open.” 

In his youth Tony might have come at the implication alone, but he held still and didn’t flinch at the touch of Thor’s hands on his ass. The second touch of Thor’s tongue was more goal-oriented, wriggling against his hole and finding its way in with thrilling accuracy. Tony moaned, tried not to move, and Steve worked a hand between their hips, fingers closing around both their cocks at the same time. 

Thor continued to fuck his tongue into him and Tony wasn’t sure if he just felt like Thor was putting more effort into it than he had with Steve – which probably meant it was just him, because watching him rim Steve had left next to nothing to complain about. 

“I think he’s apologizing for what he did to you earlier,” Steve crooned in Tony’s ear, breaths cool against his flushed cheek. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Tony was fairly certain he didn’t need to answer that and Steve agreed, his lips pulling into a smile. His fingers tugged on their cocks a little faster for a minute before slowing down again, adding a bit more squeeze instead. 

Thor’s fingers spread Tony’s ass cheeks wider, his mouth sucking for a bit, tongue still inside, and Tony was starting to slip dangerously close to coming. His hips bucked a little, thighs trembling as Steve still kept their legs spread, and then Steve’s fingers purposefully teased the head of his cock. 

“Kiss me,” Steve said – or ordered; Tony didn’t care for once, turning his face to clash their mouths together in a kiss that was only a little less brutal than the one he and Thor had shared. He had Steve’s tongue in his mouth when he finally came, breathing hard and struggling between the urge to move and to stay right where he was. 

As the high slowly dissipated, Tony drew back from the kiss and lifted his right hand off the bed to tap Steve’s arm – to let him know he was getting sensitive. “Give me a minute,” he murmured, their lips almost touching because Steve seemed intent on keeping their faces in close proximity. 

“You only need a minute?” Steve asked. It didn’t sound like he was mocking Tony; it was more like curiosity. 

Tony didn’t exactly advertise Extremis’ side-effects to anyone. Only Pepper knew, and she rarely took advantage of it, either. So he nodded, keeping his mouth shut, focusing on steadying his breathing. The strokes of Steve’s hand eased into soothing caresses, lightly tugging on Tony’s spent cock every now and then, cleverly spreading his cum over them both. 

Thor, listening in on their conversation, moved back, leaving Tony’s ass feeling cold and lonely. “Ah, you two,” Thor mused. “Splayed out so invitingly…” 

As if that were his cue, Steve shifted his legs; he kept them spread but steadied his feet against the mattress, tilting his hips upwards – which in turn shifted Tony’s weight a little. Tony ended up pretty much lying on top of Steve’s chest and started to move – only to be stopped by two pairs of hands. 

“Stay where you are,” Steve encouraged. The steady rise and fall of his chest didn’t seem at all hindered by Tony’s additional weight on it and so he tried relaxing and shifting his own legs into a more comfortable position. While he was at it, he lost his first cue that the train was moving forward again: Thor was getting busy. 

Steve’s breaths began hitching and his hand moved a little faster on his own cock. Tony glanced at him, placing his forearms more firmly on each side of Steve’s shoulders – how wide were they, seriously? – and tried to determine what was happening. In the next second Steve whined, hips jerking slightly, legs pulling higher and wider even though he was probably at his own limit, and Tony realized something good was happening. 

“Is he –?” Tony asked, a little uncertain if he was guessing correctly. 

Steve just nodded frantically, eyes closing for a bit, and then he pulled Tony’s head down into a kiss. His tongue pressed at Tony’s lips and into his mouth, slipping in and out at a rhythm that didn’t make sense – not until Tony connected it to the small twitches of his hips, the stutter in his breaths, and decided that Steve was mimicking the rhythm of Thor’s tongue on and in his ass. 

Tony really hoped he could get off Steve and take a proper look, but Steve was still holding onto his hair, not to mention his fingers restlessly moving between their hips, every now and then giving Tony a squeeze as if to check whether he was getting with the program – he was, slowly – and Tony got the feeling that Steve wanted him to stay right where he was, kissing him. 

Steve sighed at length, his tongue slowing down, licking the roof of Tony’s mouth, then withdrew. Tony blinked, taking a moment to breathe, wondering what had changed – then felt Thor’s breaths on his own backside and that was the only warning he got before Thor’s tongue was back inside him, slick and hard. 

“Shit,” Tony hissed, bowing his head, then dragged it up to follow the insistent tug from Steve’s fingers and seized the super-soldier’s lips in another kiss, trying to mimic the motions of Thor’s tongue just as Steve had. His cock was starting to fill up, definitely on board with this, and Thor started alternating between them faster, as if teasing. 

When he returned to Tony’s ass for the seventh time – why was Tony even counting? – something changed again. Steve moaned and twitched then gave an enthusiastic groan and sucked on Tony’s lower lip. Tony wanted to ask what was happening – wished for a strategically placed mirror that would give him a good look – but Steve didn’t share, instead giving Tony a knowing look as Thor’s mouth once again moved away from Tony’s ass and clearly returned to work on Steve’s. 

“What?” Tony asked, then felt something slick and cool thrust inside him. Not a tongue, he knew instantly. Whatever it was, it moved in and out a few times – then returned with twice the width, and crooked, identifying the unknown intruder as fingers. 

Fingers that were hell-bent on finding his prostate and moving across it, over and over, while Steve panted and whined beneath him, which meant Thor was being particularly enthusiastic at eating him out. Steve’s grip on their cocks was getting a bit harder than Tony preferred but then his arousal rose a notch higher as his prostate finally began to operate on the same wavelength as the rest of him and Steve’s painful grip was the only thing that kept him from going over the edge again. 

Thor alternated between fingers and mouth, still moving back and forth. Tony lost track of time and was totally willing to forget all the nasty stuff Thor had subjected him to earlier. His body thrummed on top of Steve’s, his skin hot, heart beating fast. If he at any point was fearful of forgetting how good it was, he only needed to take one look at Steve’s face and be reminded of it. Both their lips were getting sore from kissing, biting and sucking, and for the most part it was okay to rest their foreheads together and teeter on the edge. 

Eventually, though, Thor drew back and it was clear he hadn’t just decided to focus on Steve because Tony heard a dissatisfied sound coming from Steve’s throat. Tony lifted himself up a little, to locate the Asgardian, finding the big blond rounding the bed, stopping to take a drink from an open water bottle before circling around to stop by their heads. 

“Are you happy?” Thor asked. It was a strange choice of words. 

“Quite,” Steve replied. 

“Getting there,” Tony offered. They could re-visit the subject after he got to come again. 

Thor cocked an eyebrow at Tony then placed one knee on the bed – which brought his hard cock close enough to almost poke him in the eye. “Perhaps you will find a way, then, to convince me to give you what you really want.” 

“Which is?” Tony asked but he got no answer before Steve lifted his head and latched his lips onto Thor’s cock, sucking and licking along the shaft. 

Thor groaned and thrust his hips forward. 

Tony itched to lean back because he was too close to the action. Steve’s hand moved up to his shoulder, however, sliding to settle at the back of his neck, hinting that he should stay where he was – and move even closer. 

Steve’s blue eyes met his, leaving Thor’s cock with a parting suck, lips moist. “Kiss me,” he urged Tony, not for the first time. He didn’t move his face to make it easier, which was when Tony got the hint. Well, he had gotten the hint when Thor pretty much thrust his cock between their faces, but Steve’s words were the final clue. Tony felt motivated by Steve’s plea and moved forward, opening his mouth and meeting Steve’s lips over the head of Thor’s cock. 

Tony had never done that before; he had had it done to him, several times, and it had always been hot although most of the girls he had been with at the time hadn’t been synchronized. Steve, however, was the master at meeting anyone’s pace and they were soon having a three-way kiss with Thor’s cock, licking and sucking with abandon. 

When they had been going at it long enough to wear off the novelty, Tony tilted his head to take Thor properly into his mouth. Steve instantly moved down the shaft, keeping ahead of Tony’s lips. 

Thor’s breaths were heavy and growing faster, light groans leaving his throat. He kept his hands to himself, not voicing any encouragements, and Tony wasn’t certain if that was normal for him or if he was putting on a show for Jane. 

He had almost forgotten about Jane… 

Steve moved up and Tony allowed them to swap places, Steve taking Thor’s cock in while Tony trailed down the shaft – then dipped his head down and tongued one ball, biting down on his lightly as a payback for Thor’s earlier actions. He received a groan for that, as well as a hand in his hair, drawing him back. 

“Do you wish to test my limits?” Thor questioned. Tony knew the smart answer would have been to shake his head but he had never been that smart when it came to these kinds of things. “Shall I test yours?” Thor went on, raising the bar, then groaned and settled his other hand on Steve’s head, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. Steve’s angle wasn’t good for that, though, and the extra push made him gag. Thor instantly let him up and Steve cleared his throat before going right back to it, his eyes briefly checking Tony’s face as if to see whether he had to referee again. 

Thor’s grip on Tony’s hair relented and finally let go, leaving Tony free to watch Steve’s progress for a bit before getting back in the game. Still, the allure to get back at Thor was too great and he moved lower again, to the sensitive scrotum. He nipped at the skin, knowing it would sting, then moved back up as if nothing had happened. 

He repeated it a few more times, not making it too obvious in between sucking Thor’s balls, and Thor didn’t pull him back, either because Steve’s mouth was so good or to prove himself the bigger man. 

Steve pulled back eventually and dropped his upper body onto the bed, licking his lips almost absently. He moved his legs, too, to lay them on the bed, and Tony followed his lead, already feeling various aches from being in that prolonged position as he rolled down onto the mattress beside the super-soldier. 

Thor moved away from the head of the bed, circling again. Tony followed him with his eyes, seeing Thor go for another drink of water – then barely caught a fresh bottle as it was thrown his way. Scowling, Tony twisted it open, and when they weren’t offered another Tony and Steve shared the one they had. Once the bottle was empty, Steve tossed it towards the trash by the wall, the bottle landing neatly inside. 

“Show off,” Tony muttered, moving a hand down to idly stroke himself. It was time to wrap up this party but he had no idea what Steve and Thor had originally planned – and whether those plans would stay the same now that he was present. 

Thor approached the bed again, giving Steve a rather tender look which was returned, then eyed Tony up. Tony tensed, clearly seeing that his actions earlier had not gone unnoticed. “On your knees,” Thor ordered, pointing at the foot of the bed, eyes nailed on Tony’s. 

Tony sat up hesitantly and shifted towards Thor, body poised to defend itself if Thor so much as twitched the wrong way. With all the prep earlier, he was sort of hoping to get a cock inside his ass before this ended, and Thor’s dick jutted proudly from his body as he stood waiting for Tony to comply. 

Deciding that he wasn’t going to find out the next step unless he obeyed, Tony scooted the rest of the way over, kneeling before Thor. 

“Turn around,” Thor went on as if instructing an unruly child. 

“Mind the tone,” Tony warned and moved around to turn his back to Thor, finding Steve’s eyes with his own. The super-soldier was stroking himself again, looking like a big cat stretched across the bed, watching the proceedings. It was a vision that could change in a heartbeat and Tony trusted that nothing bad would happen with Steve in the room. 

“You like playing games,” Thor noted from behind him. “So, we shall play another one: honey and vinegar. Let me demonstrate.” Thor’s hands landed on Tony’s hips, pulling his ass up sharply so he was on his hands and knees, and a moment later Thor’s mouth was on him, just as sinfully good as before. He sucked and licked, aggressively rubbing his face between his ass cheeks, and the friction from his short beard was almost unbearable against his sensitive hole. “Honey,” Thor announced, drawing back. 

Tony had a feeling he wouldn’t like the next part – nor did that knowledge keep him from yelping when Thor’s hand landed sharply on his left buttock. 

“Vinegar,” Thor finished. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed as his skin smarted. The burn felt like he had a handprint matching Thor’s on his skin. He started to move away but found Thor leaning forward, dragging him back by his shoulder, then sliding his grip down to seize his wrist. Thor pulled his arm back in a move that had to be practiced, pain blooming sharply in Tony’s shoulder when he tried wrenching away again. 

“We shall see which gets you off first,” Thor finished and leaned down, placing his mouth on Tony’s asshole once again. Even with the lingering tingling on his buttock, Tony groaned at the feel of Thor’s mouth on him. 

When the Asgardian moved, however, he tried struggling again, remembering what would come next, but Thor was strong and pinned him down further, forcing Tony’s head down against the bed. Seconds later a slap landed on his right ass cheek, softer than the last but hurting a bit more because it had already been struck once, albeit much earlier. 

Tony groaned then let out an open-mouthed moan as Thor returned to tongue-fucking his ass, then added a few fingers for good measure, still keeping Tony pinned to the bed. This time Thor took a bit longer, which in turn got Tony a bit more ramped up – until he realized he probably had to pay a double price, too, and no sooner had he thought of that when Thor landed two strikes on his ass, one cheek at a time, starting from the left. Tony bit down on the cover to keep himself quiet, not at all consoled by the fact that Thor was obviously holding back. 

His skin felt cold for a moment as the pain radiated on his upturned backside, then became replaced by an intense wave of heat. The pain dissolved into an almost pleasant buzz and Thor buried his face in his ass again, groaning, then came up fast and slapped Tony’s ass again. It didn’t hurt, exactly, and then Thor’s fingers were back inside his ass, ramming as deep as they would go, stroking back and forth over his prostate. 

Amidst the heat pooling inside him, Tony’s orgasm rushed up to meet him – just in time for Thor to withdraw his fingers and give him one more parting smack as Tony came untouched all over the bed. 

Thor’s hand let go of his wrist, the lesson over, and Tony slumped down, enjoying the buzz. 

“You know you got lucky, right?” Steve’s voice penetrated the haze. For a moment Tony thought he was the one being addressed but when he opened his eyes he found Thor seated next to Steve, both of them watching him. 

“Yes. You must seize the opportunity when it is presented to you,” Thor replied with a grin before turning his head. Steve met him half-way in a deep kiss. 

Tony just huffed out a breath and felt the heat retreat, slowly being replaced by a lingering ache on his ass. Belatedly he recognized Extremis’ signature heat and felt like pointing out to Thor that he was lucky to not have his hand burnt, but then, Asgardians were made of sterner stuff than an average human being. 

“Ready for the last round?” Thor asked and for a moment Tony expected Steve to kneel on the edge of the bed and Thor to return to rimming him. 

Instead, Thor slid between Steve’s legs where he lay, gripping his waist, and after Steve had angled his hips a bit higher Tony had a good view of how Thor started pushing inside Steve’s ass, slowly at first and with a sharp thrust to finish. Steve groaned at the end, hands moving restlessly until they settled on Thor’s forearms. 

With a nod from Steve, Thor drew back then thrust back in. 

The whole bed shook a little. 

Thor gave another few thrusts before he seemed to find a satisfactory pace that wasn’t exactly punishing but not that far from it either. Steve took it willingly enough, groaning and keening whenever Thor ground his hips in a particular way that had to make contact with his prostate. It was like looking at a dance with new partners feeling each other out, finding a rhythm and then doing what they loved. 

Once the first rush was over, Thor slowed down his movements and leaned forward, luring Steve into another long kiss. He dragged his cock almost all the way out before pushing it back in, twice, thrice, then returned to faster fucking and let go of Steve’s mouth in favor of straightening up and really giving it to him. 

Steve panted and groaned, fingers digging into Thor’s arms, head tossed back. 

It was around that time that Steve turned his head and glanced over at Tony, holding his gaze. 

“You want to come again,” Thor ground out, clearly fighting for Steve’s attention. 

Steve’s eyes moved from Tony’s face to Thor’s. “Yeah.” 

“Touch –” 

“No,” Steve refused. “I mean, fuck,” he swore, momentarily distracted, then looked at Tony again. “Are you sore?” he asked. 

“Not yet,” Tony said although his ass cheeks were still aching a bit. He had a feeling Steve wasn’t talking about that. 

“I want to fuck you,” Steve stated openly and unashamedly, “while Thor fucks me.” 

Thor’s thrusts stilled before he pulled out slowly, his cock so hard it looked almost angry at being released from the clutches of Steve’s body – pun intended. “Choose your position,” the Asgardian stated, and Steve instantly rolled up to his knees, looking at Tony, waiting for him to participate. 

Slowly, Tony forced himself up from the slump he had landed in earlier. He doubted he would get hard again but there was no way he was going to miss the chance of getting Steve’s beautiful cock inside him – especially after Steve’s shameless request. So much for all the jokes about Steve being a stuck-up prude. Tony had to find a new angle to tease him in the future. 

“How do you want me?” he asked Steve, licking his lips. 

“On your knees or stomach,” Steve said, gently grabbing onto Tony’s hip when he got close enough, turning Tony away from him. Tony opted to spread his knees, lying low, hips elevated from the bed and arms crossed beneath his head. Steve’s fingers squeezed his flank once, as if in appreciation, and then his hand moved across his backside, lingering at his buttocks. “Your skin is still insanely hot,” Steve told him – then leaned forward and licked said skin. He kept at it for a bit, gently mouthing each area that had been marked by Thor’s hands. In the end he zeroed in on his intended target and Tony sucked in a breath as Steve’s tongue played at the edge of his rim, tugging at it as he curled his tongue inside. 

It felt so fucking good. “Tease,” Tony hissed. 

Steve chuckled then did something, and Tony felt cool liquid poured over his crack, quickly scooped up by Steve’s tongue and pushed into his hole before his fingers appeared there, pushing it even further in. There was no familiar scent of lubrication which led Tony’s brain to make the conclusion that Steve was using his spit to slick the way. Not as efficient but it would work. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Tony finally grunted as Steve kept adding fingers – and spit. 

“He is very thorough,” Thor noted from the side. 

“Fuck me,” Tony ordered, wriggling his ass a bit in case that got Steve to move on with the program – and maybe it worked because Steve wasted no more time, moving flush against him, hard cock sliding up and down Tony’s crack a couple times before he inched back then forward again, bringing his cockhead dead-center on Tony’s hole and pushing inside it. Tony was more than ready for it, thighs trembling a bit, and once Steve had settled half-way in him, Thor moved behind Steve, thrusting back in him – which in turn bumped Steve the rest of the way into Tony. 

Tony mouthed a few swear-words into his arms, breathing through the first hesitant thrusts where Steve and Thor once again sought a pace they would both enjoy. It didn’t take long and Tony felt like Steve was doing most of the moving; forward into Tony, back onto Thor’s cock. It suited them all just fine and Tony slid one hand between his legs, to see if his cock might get interested after all; his natural stamina would have ended soon after he had come the second time but Extremis seemed to regard this situation as dire consequence, sending heat to pool inside him again, Tony’s cock hardening so fast at Steve’s next thrust that it hurt a little. 

“You’re burning up inside,” Steve hissed but went on thrusting with twice the determination, groaning at the sensation. 

Tony didn’t bother to answer, fisting his cock hard, trying to rock back to Steve’s thrusts a little bit. Once Thor took it upon himself to do a little bit more of the work, though, all Tony really needed to do was brace himself and hang in there. 

It took a while for Steve to get to his final, most satisfying climax. Tony had a feeling he had been holding off from coming after that first time so that when he finally started losing his tempo and just growled in pure bliss, it sounded like he came and came again for the next minute. His hands grabbed onto Tony, holding his hips close, and the only motions left were Thor’s final thrusts as he, too, let go of his iron control. 

Thor and Steve pulled back one after another, Steve settling down beside Tony, giving him a crooked smile – then noticed Tony was still jerking his own cock, desperate to come. Steve smiled deviously and pushed Tony to his side, lifted his top leg over his arm to keep it out of the way and swallowed down his cock like he had waited for it all day, barely giving Tony time to move his fingers out of the way. 

Tony felt the edge rushing towards him with deadly speed but did nothing to stop the collision. One of his hands threaded through Steve’s hair as the super-soldiers struggled and finally managed to take Tony all the way in his mouth, down to his balls, and Tony was proud of himself that he had the presence of mind to pull back as he came, in order not to choke Steve – especially when two of Steve’s clever fingers pushed inside his ass, searching for his prostate and barely finding it in time. 

As Tony came down from his high, Steve’s tongue cleaning him up as he caught his breath, Thor chuckled. Tony lifted his head, instantly greeted with the sight of Thor watching him and Steve – while licking his own cum from where he had obviously shot it all over Steve’s firm ass. Tony half-expected Thor to proceed to push it into Steve’s ass like he had done with Steve’s cum at the beginning, but the Asgardian contented himself with licking his lips once he was done, kissing Steve’s upturned ass with an almost reverent look on his face. 

Steve dragged his head away from Tony’s cock, a few stains on his face, but Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him they were there: he leaned down and kissed them away instead. 

“I hope we got some good shots,” Steve murmured when he and Tony drew apart. 

_“Indeed,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied from the speakers. _“The ladies are sending their thanks and best regards.”_

Tony figured that Pepper would have no room to complain about his sex tapes after this. A win-win situation, for sure. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
